Lessons in Loyalty
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Set during season 6, episode 7. Michael is tired of his packs falling apart. Obviously killing the un-loyal is the wrong approach. Using his alpha charisma, he convinces Chris to help him give Scotty a type of punishment that will tie the younger member of the pack to them forever. M for dub-con, rape, violence and - even if it is a little messes up - ending in pack loyalty.


**Lessons In Loyalty**

**Summary: Set during season 6, episode 7.**

**Michael is tired of his packs falling apart. Obviously killing the un-loyal is the wrong approach. Using his alpha charisma, he convinces Chris to help him give Scotty a type of punishment that will tie the younger member of the pack to them forever.**

**M for dub-con, rape, violence and - even if it is a little messes up - ending in pack loyalty. **

**"I'm worried about Scotty." Michael growled low enough for only the blonde sitting next to him to hear "Looks like I'm gonna have to take care of it."**

**"No, don't." Chris franticaly whispered back. After he'd realised that 'taking care of it' meant killing the girl's they'd abducted, he could only imagine that the phrase meant the same for the little brunette. Michael gave him a sideways glance and the blonde felt himself shaking "Please, dude. He won't tell anyone and he's not gonna leave. He's just... Scared, that's all."**

**The brunette took a long sip of his beer, his eyes sliding over to the youngest member of their group. The boy was trying to be nice to the girl again... Trying to get her to eat "He needs to be put in his place." At least the idiot hadn't taken her blind fold off again... That meant he had the potential to learn.**

**"But we don't have to... kill him... right?"**

**The blonde looked so hpoeful at his side it was pathetic "That will depend." The brunette grinned as an idea began forming in his mind. The fact that the last four packs he'd gathered had all fallen apart in the blink of an eye was bull shit. It was both irritating and time consuming to try find new followers... Maybe he could change things up a little.**

**"On what?"**

**"On what you're willing to do for him." Michael said softly, reaching over to pat Chris' shoulder "He's not going to like it buth he needs to be punished for being unfaithful to us."**

**Chris swallowed hard as he was pulled closer to the olderman, the brunette's hazel eyes seemed to look into his soul with something akin to understanding and determination et there was something else hovering just below the surface, something Chris had only seen when the alpha had taken one of the girls away for a night full of agonising screams. The eerie tone when he next spoke didn't help to quell the sense of foreboding either "We have two options: we punish him together or we kill him together. I have to keep you safe, Chris. This is the only way." He saw indecision flit across Chris' features but, the moment the blonde made his decision, Michael smirked inwardly... The kid was way too easy.**

**Chris swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded with a sigh of relief. His alpha wasn't going to make him kill his friend, he'd offered an alternative and Chris was going to take it. He smiled greatfully at the brunette who'd saved him from his abusive father and made place for him in the world "What... What do I do?" He asked seriously.**

**Michael smiled back and nodded over in Scott's direction " Take Scotty up to my room and wait for me. I just need to grab a few things." Chris stood, ready to do anything so that his friend wouldn't die but a firm hand on his shoulder held him back a moment "Remember that this will also test your loyalty." The blonde nodded vigorously and the brunette smiled "Do what I say without question and everything will be fine."**

**Chris had to steady his breathing before he nodded a final time and walked across the room to where his friend was still trying to get the girl to eat ome fast food "Hey, buddy." He said softly, letting his hand fall onto the younger brunete's shoulder, the long strands of Scotty's soft hair brushed against his fingertips and Chris knew that he'd made the right decision. His world would not be the same without his friend in it but Michael was right. If they didnt do something, Scott would leave anyway "I need you to come with me real quick."**

**The youngest member of the group looked up at his friend with wide dark brown eyes. He looked scared but didn't resist when Chris tugged at his arm and lead him up the stairs.**

**"What... What are we doing in here?" The younger boy asked softly as they stood in Michael's bedroom, his hands awkwardly into his pockets in a vain attempt to hide his nervousness. Micheal did not like other people in his room.**

**"Please don't be mad at me, Scotty." Chris pleaded as he watched the owner of the room walk in and close the door. The sound made the shorter brunette jump in fright.**

**"What's going on here?" He asked quietly, stepping closer to Chris if only to be a little further away from the self proclaimed alpha of their group.**

**"Listen, Scotty." Chris tried to calm his friend with a gentle hand on his arm "Michael said that, either you get punished for being unfaithful to us or you die... I don't want you to die. So, so just take this and prove to us thst you belong here... You do belong here right?" He asked hopefully "With me."**

**The small brunette was shaking. Punishment? No! No he didn't like the sound of that at all! He hadn't done anything!**

**"Take his clothes off." Michael said casually, ignoring the surprised and confused looks at his demand "Punishment needs to be branded into the skin." He continued as way of an explanation. **

**Scott trembled as he looked to Chris for help but the blonde had this strange look of determination on his face "It'll be alright, Scotty." He murmured, even as he pulled the shorter boy's jacket off his shoulders and let if fall to the floor.**

**Scott whimpered as his struggles were overlooked by the stronger teen as his shirts were pulled over his head and his pants were slipped from his body until he stood in the middle of the room, in just his jocks and the most embarrassing blush on his cheeks.**

**"Down on your knees." Michael ordered harshly and Scott hesitantly did as he was told after he glaced at the door only for the bigger man to advance on him warningly.**

**"Listen, I don't want to cause trouble." The boy stammered, wringing his hands together "I just don't wanna be a part..." The slap to his cheek sent him reeling and pain blossomed across his face. Cupping his throbbing skin, Scott looked up to Chris for help but the blonde simply stood there at a complete loss for what to do. At least it looked like it was an effort for him ho hold his ground. The sound of a zipper dragged down the back of Scott's neck and a hand twisted into his hair painfully. He made to shout for help but, the next thing he knew, he had Michael's massive cock shoved down his throat. He pulled back but the older man followed him, pushing the smaller brunette onto his back and holding his struggling arms down while he continued to pound his face.**

**Chris broke from his stupor a moment later and rushed to pull his alpha off "Michael! What the hell are you doing? Get off him! Please!"**

**"Get the handcuffs in the draw. " The man growled harshly as his only response.**

**Chris looked at his friend, fear in his eyes, but did as he was told and pulled out two sets of handcuffs he found in the bedside table. Michael released Scott's hands to take the binds and the smaller brunette instantly started pushing desperately at the alpha's thighs to get him off. Michael grinned manically when the action had no effect before finally pulling back.**

**Scott coughed and gagged as his windpipe opened up again. He felt like he was going to be sick. What the hell kind of sick, twisted kind of punishment was this? He cowered onto his side between the alpha's legs and shook from shock. This could not be happening. How could Chris let this happen to him?**

**Strong fingers dug into his arm to pull it behind his back and he felt a handcuff click into place in the bend of his arm. He felt tears come to his eyes when he realised what Michael was doing. It was how he tied up the strippers before they were raped. One side of the handcuff at his delbow and the other side on his opposite wrist, same with the other arm. He wriggled and squirmed to get away but there was no doubt that Michael knew how to incapacitate another human being. **

**"Please don't do this!" Scott sobbed, pulling uselessly at the restraints "I won't tell anyone! I promise!"**

**"You can break a promise." The alpha hissed "This way, you'll learn to never betray us again. We need to do this, don't you see? This is for your own good."**

**Scott looked back up at thr oldest of their group in utter disbelief. There was no way that anyone would buy that! He looked to Chris who stood awkwardly by the bed, his hands pulling pointlessly at the strings of his jacket.**

**"Chris..." The blonde's head shot up at the sound of the alpha's voice "Come here." Chris complied, even though he looked resistanit. Michael grinned "Rape him." He said simply brfore he stood and made his way to sit on the bed.**

**All colour drained from the blonde's face as he registered the order and slowly looked down into his freind's pleasing eyes "I..." He stammered "I don't want to, Michael."**

**The older brunette shrugged half heartedly "That's fine. Bring me my gun."**

**The blonde swallowed thickly as he bent under his alpha's threat "No, I'll... I'll do it." He kneeled next to his friend, a strained smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes "It's for your own good, Scotty." He said gently, running his fingers through the long hair softly "This will keep you with me."**

**Gently as he could, he pulled the boy off the floor and into his lap. He reached inside Scott's jocks and began stroking him. Michael made a sound of displeasure and Chris looked up to his alpha for guidance.**

**"Get on with it." The older brunette snarled "You're not making love to him."**

**Chris nodded weakly as he pushed them both to their knees, his on the inside so he could spread his friend's legs. He felt shame. Shame that he was using the same tactics he used when raping their pray to defile his friend but his alpha was watching and he just couldn't find it in himself to disobey Michael. He pulled the bound boy's underware down to stretch betweem his thighs before stroking himself to get hard. It was easy enough with the girls... They were all sluts anyway and wore skimpy outfits that gave him a stiffy just looking at them. He looked down at Scott's back and felt a rush go over him. The boy had a cute ass. His entire body was shaking and the way his arms pulled behind his back had his body arching in the most sensual way. Slowly, Chris snaked his arm around the small brunette's body to run his hand up to his chest.**

**Scott shuddered under the unwelcome touch and Chris couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad shiver.**

**"What are you doing?" Michael asked, his tone betraying a hint of arousal "I told you to take him."**

**"I can't get hard unless I play first." Chris murmured "You know that." He thrust his hips against Scott's bottom just as his fingers found a nipple and the small brunette gasped loudly, his body confused as it arched into the touch that he ethically didn't want.**

**"Chris, please stop this." He breathed heavily as warm hands began to search out all the sensitive parts of his body. Drawing out sounds from deep inside him he had no intention of making while in this situation.**

**"Relax, Scotty." The blonde whispered "I'm gonna take care of everything." And he nipped the small brunette's shoulder, drawing out a surpresed whimper from his friend.**

**Michael smirked, he'd always had a gut feeling that the kid would have no problem being someone's bitch and he could feel himself hardening in his jeans, not from the display before him - that would be totally gay - but, from the power rush of it all "Get on with it. I've got other things to do." He growled, squeezing himself through his jeans.**

**Chris pressed two fingers against the bound boy's lips "Suck, Scotty." He breathed against the soft skin of his friend's neck "Make 'em good and wet so I don't tear you. You'll be no good to us if you can't walk." Okay, yes he'd kind of planned those words so that Michael wouldn't force him to take his friend dry.**

**Scott frowned as the fingers were pushed into his mouth but moaned softly when Chris' free hand reached down to grab his semi and started stroking him. He shouldn't like this. Damnit! He should not like the way his defenceless body was being used and displayed for the jerk who'd convinced his best friend to do this to him but... Something about the way Chris touched him had him feeling safe. Well, as safe as one could feel with a psychopath watching over you. The fingers slipped free from his mouth and he sucked in a harsh breath as one slicked digit slipped into his ass.**

**Chris gasped as he felt his finger sinking into his friend "God, Scotty." He breathed shakily, his own body leaning forward to get as much contact between himself and the brunette as possible "You're so tight."**

**Michael cocked his head to the side and fisted his hard on. So the kid didn't have experience... That was even better. He waited until the blonde had barely slipped the second finger inside the squirming brunette before he composed himself enough to speak "Get on with it, Chris." He growled.**

**The blonde pulled his fingers free to unzip his pants and he sighed as his cock was freed. Before Scott could get stressed and panicked about what was going to happen to him, the blonde wrapped one arm around his waist, hooked the other under Scott's shoulder and thrust in to the base with one hard push.**

**Scott screamed as he was stretched in a way his body was shouting at him to be wrong. He arched against the blonde and whimpered loudly in pain. Then, a hand soothed down his trembling thighs and gentle fingers stroked the soft skin inside. He felt Chris pull away a little before pushing back in and the slow burn began to subside. His breathing sped up as the blonde filled him again and again and again. God, something was happening to him. He was so incredibly turned on by this. Being tied up and used...**

**"Chris!" He gasped softly and even he didn't know if it was a plea to stop or continue.**

**Michael fisted his dick faster "Harder, Chris."**

**The blonde sped up and the smaller brunette gasped louder until a sudden burst of pleasure shot up his spine and he screamed.**

**Chris lost it. His entire body vibrated with the pleasure of that scream and he desperately searched for whatever it was that had drawn the reaction from his friend. Scotty's scream was different than the girls'. They screamed in terror while he screamed in pleasure and the sound stoked something in Chris' ego that had him putting everything he had into one final thrust.**

**Scott's head shot back, his body arched, his toes curled and his fingers twisted into Chris' shirt as his voice cracked on the scream and he came hard across the floor. Chris saw white as the brunette's ass spasmed and clenched around him. He pushed in as far as he could go and bit down into Scott's shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he emptied inside his friend.**

**Heavy breathing seemed to be the only sound in the room until Scott's body started to shake and soft sobs wrecked his frame. Chris leaned back, bringing Scott into his lap and releaving the pressure off his knees.**

**"Now," Michael broke the post orgasmic bliss as he tucked himself back into his pants "Are you thinking about running to the cops?"**

**Scott trembled as he shook his head. Eyes down in shame.**

**"You're part of this, weather you like it or not. Do you understand?"**

**Scott nodded.**

**"Good." The older brunette turned his attention to Chris who was still shaking from the surprisingly amazing experience "Clean him up." And he left the room to go finish off with the slut tied up in their living room.**

**Chris grimced as he slowly pulled out of Scott and the brunette whimpered when he felt his insides spasm at the loss, causing cum to run down his thighs.**

**Chris stared, fascinated. **

**The blonde slowly reached down to touch, causing his friend to gasp and try pull away but his escape was halted by the arm still tucked around his shouler "Ch... Chris... What are you... Doing?"**

**"Touching you." He whispered as he slipped two fingers into Scott's abused hole.**

**"Chris, don't. " The brunette whimpered, even as his body began reacting and the blonde's long fingers brushed over something deep inside him that sent shivers up his spine. He bit his lip to hide a moan.**

**Chris noticed. He wanted to hear him. Gently, he slipped his fingers out and turned Scott around. Sitting back, he repositioned the brunette in his lap before reaching around his hip to reinsert his fingers.**

**Scott whimpered and hung his head. He didn't want this... But it felt so good after the brutality of what had just happened to him. Chris lifted his chin and brushed his hair aside. Scott knew that the blonde would see the forming bruise from where Michael had hit him as well as the tear tracks dragging through the blush that rose to his cheeks despite his best efforts not to be embarrassed "Don't look at me." He choked, averting his eyes in shame... He should not like this!**

**"Why? You're beautiful."**

**That was the last thing that Scott expected Chris to say but the blonde leaned forward and began kissing his tears away. Everywhere he could reach, Scott felt the gentle press of the blonde's lips and he trembled, his cock hard agan and the fingers still stroking his insides.**

**"I'm glad Michael made us do this." Chris admitted when Scott's hard breathing turned into pants "I feel closer to you." He pressed his fingers in harder and looked Scott right in the eyes "Don't ever leave me, please." **

**Scott gasped at the desperation in his friend's eyes. Chris looked so scared. Even as his body rivaled with his mind for a reaction, Scott managed a small nod and a clear 'yes' seconds before he came again, onto the blonde's shirt.**

**Chris smiled as the small brunette went limp in his arms. Carefully, he picked Scotty up and carried him from the room. His own room was just across the hall and Chris put the brunette down on the bed before pulling the smaller boy's underware back up and leaving the room. He returned a minute later with the key.**

**Scott waited patiently as the handcuffs were unlocked. His arms fell forward and he realised just how sore his back and shoulders were from the odd angle. A hand on his arm pulled him to lay down and Chris pulled the duvet over them both before encircling his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling him closer.**

**"I'm glad Michael didn't kill you." Chris murmured softly.**

**Scott was too tired to argue "Yeah."**

**"I..." The blonde didn't get further, seemingly at a loss for words. Instead, he slowly counted to three in his head before slowly pressing his lips against the brunette's.**

**Scott should have pushed his rapist away. Should have screamed at him and hit him and run for his life... Instead, he melted into the kiss his friend had offered. It was tender and sweet and so full of relief when one of Chris' arms slipped up Scott's back to pull them flush against each other. Something wet brushed Scott's cheek and, pulling back, he gasped at the sight of his friend crying.**

**Slight trembles turned into full out tremors that wrecked the blonde's body "I'm sorry, Scotty." His breath hitched as he choked the words out and held on tightly to the brunette, afraid the boy would run the first chance he got "I'm sorry. I just didnt want to lose you... Michael said he'd kill you if I didn't... I... I'm sorry I didn't stand up to him for you." The blonde burried his face in his friend's chest, too ashamed to look the brunette in the face "Please don't hate me." The last line was barely a whisper but Scott heard and his heart broke. The blonde was just as much a prisoner here as he was.**

**Gently, he tilted Chris' chin up and watery blue eyes stared at him in terror. Terror that he'd pull away, terror that he'd leave anyway, terror that he'd stay but hate him forever... "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered back and brought their lips together softly. He instantly felt Chris latch onto him in relief. The kiss ended and the trauma of the last hour caught up with them, settling the two into restless sleep.**

**That day, they'd both learned a lesson in loyalty.**


End file.
